The present invention relates to a support foot device for load or goods carriers such as load containers in the form of boxes and carton packages, or slablike elements, said support foot device comprising an elongate carrier plate and at least two support feet spaced from each other and secured on the carrier plate.
The object of the invention is to provide novel and improved support foot devices which have a simple, easily handled and reliable construction, and which facilitate the handling of such load carriers as carton packages, boxes, slablike elements and other load supporting means thereby making them easily adaptable to most modern handling means such as fork trucks, thus replacing the conventional loading pallets.